


Realization

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 thing, Again, Five Plus One, M/M, Thiam, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: The counter part to the dialogue heavy thing I posted.Or:Five times the pack realizes Liam is in love with Theo. And one time Theo does.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again. :) Because I have a lot of free time at the moment and a brain that just won't shut up and gets obsessed very quickly - here have this second piece of my newest attempt of a passion!  
> As always: English isn't my first language, feel free to correct my horrible grammar and please be nice. :)

1

Mason isn't bearing the title WBGF (say: Worlds Best Gay Friend) for nothing.  
So it shouldn't surprise anybody that he is the first to know.  
And when he sat on the couch, between Corey and Nolan, watching Brett yell at Theo for shooting him (again) even if they are supposed to be at the same team, while Liam just isn't doing anything (despite the fact that he is still alive) safe for staring at Theo's laughing face, then he wondered if everyone else is blind.

2

Hayden on the other hand is neither blind nor dumb. Just in love. And even though Liam, being Liam, would never do something to hurt her she knows that she can't win this fight.  
So when she finally talked to Liam, carefully asking him if he is happy, she gets nothing but confused chemo signals and hurt puppy dog eyes, asking if he did something wrong.  
That's when Hayden realized. 

But she still shook her head, hugged Liam tight and left his room with a silent promise that this won't be the last time they saw each other.

3

Brett may be an asshole sometimes, but if there is one thing he knows about, it's the look of someone who is in love (not out of personal experience, but he watches a lot of soaps, okay?).  
As the local expert on lovesick stares and longing glances he knew something was up with Liam and other than Mason, who was just tactful and Hayden, who was understanding but not THAT understanding, Brett didn't stay quiet.  
He teased Liam; first gently to test the waters, then when he realized the beta wasn't even aware of his own feelings he became braver. 

And when he ended up with a few broken noses and bruised rips, then well, helping true love (and getting a good laugh out of the whole situation) was totally worth it.

4

Scott was confused.  
And when Scott was confused he turned into a literal puppy, annoying the source of his confusion until they explained everything. So when he cornered Liam after a pack meeting, having thrown glances at his beta the whole evening, he was surprised to smell Liam's confusion being as strong as his own. But Scott wouldn't be Scott if he didn't figure it out in the end.  
After slowly putting together Liam's stares, Hayden's absence and Theo's smell of longing and … desire? a small “oh” left Scott's lips, his eyes wide open before he jumped up, running after Stiles, leaving his beta behind, more confused than ever.

5

Liam, despite everything Brett and Theo might have to say about that matter, isn't stupid, thank you very much.  
He knew that his feelings for Hayden aren't the same anymore.  
He knew that his skin prickled every time Theo brushes by to grab the last cookie or the newer Xbox controller.  
What he didn't know is how to act around his friend (because there really wasn't any other reason why Theo would sleep in the room next to Liam, helping Jenna in the kitchen, and generally just was always around, if they weren't friends) anymore.  
So Liam kept quiet, lost in his thoughts and stolen glances, until he couldn't anymore.  
Until the knot in his brain pops with thunder and lightning.  
It is one of those days, gloomy and dull outside, and thankfully it's Sunday because not even the Beast itself could have brought Liam out of his bed and to school, so when he finally gets up, it's nearly midday and he can hear the voices of Jenna, David and Theo in the kitchen.  
And then he steps into the room, looking at his family; his mom is sitting on the counter sipping a cup of coffee, David sits at the table reading the newspaper with his glasses on, and Theo, Theo fries bacon, quietly talking to Jenna in the process, smiling. It is such a domestic scene, completely normal and absolutely nothing Liam hasn't seen before, but this is the moment he realized. And all of a sudden the confusion is gone, he is calm and smiles and greets his family.

And then, while he reaches for the orange juice, he knows that this is something he wants to feel for the rest of his life.

+1

When Theo finally realized, it wasn't with a loud bang or like fireworks exploding or not even the metaphorical light bulb going of.  
It was just there. Like it had always been. And, in one way, it had.

It was a beautiful day, sunny but not too warm. Perfect for Lacrosse.  
Everyone was there, the bleachers were full, packed for the last big game of the season. Theo sits right next to the field, Mason and Corey on his right side, Lori and Brett on the left. They all came to see Beacon Hills win, see the team getting the cup.  
Of course it is Liam, who scores the winning goal. 

And then, when the whole world breaks into music and cheers and laughter around Theo and all he can see is Liam's beaming face, then he knows.


End file.
